


較量

by Uniao666



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniao666/pseuds/Uniao666





	較量

每當有出國的演唱會行程，開了直播必定會有「你們是分開睡的嗎？」這種問題。  
「我們是分開睡的哦。」  
金容仙回答的理直氣壯，面不改色。  
她沒有說謊，房裡的確有兩張床，她跟文星伊也確實是分開睡的。  
只是有沒有分開睡跟有沒有在一起是兩回事。  
倒也不是為了避嫌特意分開睡，而是睡在一起隔天的演唱會大概就慘了。  
體力不支、專注力不足、過於在意對方等等，她們倆面色凝重的羅列出各項後果後，達成了演唱會前一天分開睡的共識。  
當時小年下的眼神還透著一股委屈，惹得金容仙母愛泛濫，抓著她的手就往自己身上帶。  
然後藉著彌補之意享受文星伊那過溢的荷爾蒙氣息。  
文星伊身上有種魔力，說是荷爾蒙也好，說是氣息也好，總之金容仙對那一點抵抗力都沒有。  
偏偏文星伊就喜歡變著法子去挑起她體內暗湧的慾望。  
低沉的嗓音、歪斜的笑容、充滿慾望的眼神，還有捲起袖子而露出的纖細手臂，每個都能讓金容仙自願性的陷入一夜纏綿。  
一夜纏綿過後，隔天勢必得付出個什麼代價。  
好比說體力問題。  
儘管金容仙上了再多次健身房，也禁不住演唱會這種體力活。  
她沒辦法，只好找文星伊協調，在國內就各自回家，在國外就分床睡。  
這就是為什麼不擅長說謊的她還能理直氣壯面對提問的原因。  
倒也稱不上是不開心，但金容仙每次回答完這類問題，心情總是有些說不出的鬱悶。  
人家也想一起睡啊。  
她刷了刷留言，道完別就關了直播。  
直播結束後房裡出奇的安靜，金容仙有些受不了，迅速洗完澡便躺在文星伊床上滑起手機當網民。  
床的主人似乎還在外面跟妹妹們逛夜市，只是零零散散的傳了些食物的照片回來。  
她想了想，決定點開飯拍影片來看。  
明明第一天演唱會才剛結束，網路上卻已經充滿了各式的飯拍，尤其是她們各自的solo舞台還有各種經典節錄。  
出於私心，她特別仔細的看了有關文星伊的部份。  
評論很一致，無非是一長串的哭泣符號配上瘋狂排卵這種直白的迷妹發言。  
「唉西⋯這台撩妹機又幹了什麼好事。」  
金容仙湊了拳枕頭，又把它攥回懷裡繼續看影片。  
文星伊的舞台分了兩段，前面是深情西裝東方組曲，後面是氣質古裝文公子。  
哪個都很帥，她有些控制不住嘴角。  
其實金容仙早看過好幾次了，甚至都曾近距離觀賞從西裝換到古裝的過程，只是正式演出的影片終究是不一樣的。  
更何況文星伊老愛在正式演出中做些驚木木動後宮的舉動來氣死金容仙。  
就像現在，影片中的小人兒正性感地扯著領帶。  
金容仙不免俗的就想到幾年前小奶狗第一次穿上西裝變身小狼狗的場面，她記得她扯著她的領帶，要走了兩人的第一次。  
回過神，小年下已經開始扭腰又擺臀，時不時就來下頂胯。  
每頂一次金容仙的心就跟著跳一次。  
這位木木相機看來是很高級，連文星伊伸出來的舌頭都拍的一清二楚。  
金容仙把臉埋進枕頭，頭腦有些發熱。  
文星伊的歌聲繞在耳邊，鼻尖還傳來淡淡的屬於她的氣息，彷彿真人就在身邊一樣。  
早知道就不點開看了，越看越想她。  
越看越想要她。  
手機裡沒有傳來新的消息，也不知道她們到底逛完沒。  
金容仙蜷在床上，有些委屈。  
「墩尼？」  
突然間門把被轉開，文星伊提著袋子走了進來，嚇得金容仙一個激靈趕緊把影片關了。  
一轉頭，便對上文星伊掀著無袖背心擦汗的情景。  
金容仙有些呆了。  
「要吃嗎？糖葫蘆，很好吃哦。」  
小年下沒發現她的異常，只是興奮地要跟她分享她最近的愛。  
遲遲沒得到回答，文星伊這才發現金容仙似乎是躺在自己床上。  
「歐膩要換床嗎？那我睡這囉。」  
望著逕自把東西移到另一張床又匆匆跑去洗澡的身影，金容仙突然有些後悔分床睡的協議。  
她把自己包進透著文星伊味道的棉被裡，想緩和些情緒。  
但一直到文星伊洗好出來已經躺在床上滑手機了，金容仙還是沒有平靜下來。  
她看著年下乾淨的素顏，有些蠢蠢欲動。  
「飄啦。」  
「嗯？」  
「⋯我想過去。」  
文星伊抬起頭，有些疑惑，「去哪？」  
「去你那。」  
金容仙鮮少提出這種要求，文星伊眼裡露出帶了些玩味的驚訝。  
那眼神又激起了金容仙的羞恥心，她撇過頭，「算了。」  
隔沒幾秒，她就感受到身後傳來淡淡的清香，心裡起了些許期待。  
她放軟身子去迎合文星伊的懷抱。  
但文星伊只是親親她的頭，柔著嗓子說到，「明天還有演唱會呢，乖。」便起身回到自己床上了。  
金容仙有些不可置信。  
這傢伙怎麼這種時候才在裝君子，當初達成協議的時候不知道裝的多委屈。  
她脱了身上的萊恩睡褲，只剩下過大的襯衫罩在身上。  
告訴你什麼叫穿萊恩也能穿的很性感。  
「飄啦。」  
「嗯？」  
「陪我練明天的表演。」  
「歐膩你還要練啊——」  
文星伊還搞不清頭緒，腿上就多了隻白裡透紅的小白兔。  
小白兔只穿了件卡通襯衫型睡衣，黑色蕾絲邊的內褲在她腰上若隱若現。  
文星伊吸了口氣，才忍住把她往懷裡揉的衝動。  
「要練什麼？」  
「Fever。」  
「在我身上練？」  
「在你身上。」  
有些故意的在她腰上蹭了蹭，金容仙才提著嗓子唱起歌。  
「歐膩今天演唱會可不是這樣做的。」  
文星伊饒有興致的看著她。  
「哪樣？」  
金容仙被打斷，嘟著嘴不悅。  
「不是打很開嗎？」  
文星伊邊說，手就順著光滑的大腿往上撫，經過被布料覆蓋的地方還會作勢要伸進去。  
最終她來到微翹的臀部，然後一把把金容仙往自己身上拉。  
跨坐在文星伊身上的雙腳因為往前移動被迫分開，最敏感的地帶就這樣頂著文星伊的腰，金容仙不自制的發出了嚶嚀。  
「腿，打很開。」文星伊勾起唇。  
金容仙這才意識的狀況不對，她捶著文星伊，「你看過影片了？」  
「嗯，所以歐膩做錯我都會知道。」  
小年下笑的沒心沒肺。  
「不練了。」  
金容仙作勢要起身，當然馬上又被抓回來安頓好。  
「為什麼突然這樣？」  
「還不是你！唔⋯」  
文星伊吻著她。  
「我？」  
「你表演的時候老愛做那些動作⋯」  
愣了許久，文星伊才把演唱會跟影片跟那些動作這三個關鍵字連起來。  
「那些動作⋯是指這樣嗎？」  
她一個挺腰，直接把金容仙往上抬了起來。  
那處因為撞擊而摩擦，金容仙連連發出嘆息。  
一次還不夠，文星伊的腰開始做起緩慢的律動。  
「哈啊⋯你⋯不要⋯」  
耳朵染上紅色，她抬眼就撞上對方充滿情慾的雙眼。  
「不要的話，歐膩的腰就不要跟著動啊。」  
文星伊顯然是吃定了金容仙不會反抗，嘴上一點也不饒人。  
她什麼時候會栽在自己手裡，她知道的一清二楚。  
金容仙沒辦法，身下傳來細細的電流已經讓她身體軟的不像樣，只能攀著文星伊讓自己不掉下去。  
她們倆交疊著律動，溫熱的喘息聲充斥著房間。  
文星伊顯然很有耐心，依然緩慢地動著腰，慢條斯理地用嘴一一解開金容仙睡衣的扣子。  
感受到身下又一股熱流，金容仙囁囁嚅嚅地催她。  
「星伊⋯嗯哼⋯⋯」  
她抬起小年下作亂的頭，主動含起她有些發紅的耳垂。  
「文星伊⋯想要你⋯」  
每次她這樣做，年下就會發起狠來幹她。  
果然文星伊的身體僵了幾秒，接著金容仙就被反過來丟到床上壓制住。  
她眼底有些發紅，吐出來的氣息都像摻了酒一樣令人迷醉。  
「今天這麼想要？」  
她啞著嗓子問她。  
金容仙沒回答，只是用早已濕透的下身往上頂了頂文星伊撐在上面的腰。  
「這是你自找的。」  
她的雙腿被折疊起來狠狠地撞了幾下。  
在迷亂中，金容仙瞥見文星伊眼裡閃著絞結的光芒。  
她的小狼犬不知道又想幹嘛了。  
「乖乖等我。」  
文星伊起身，從行李中挑出襯衫跟領帶套上，轉頭就看到她的姊姊、她的容在床上帶著意亂情迷的眼神等她。  
「星？」  
她有些急躁的欺身壓上她。  
她是她的。  
「演唱會的練習，還沒結束不是嗎？」  
她帶著她的手，手指交疊，順著自己的脖頸來到領結處，然後慢慢地拉開。  
金容仙這才看懂文星伊要做什麼，她有些遲來的害羞，身體卻對文星伊的逼近而感到莫大的歡喜。  
領帶被解開後，本就只扣著一顆鈕扣固定的襯衫敞開，露出大片潔白的肌膚。  
文星伊很清楚自己身體的魅力，吊著嘴角笑，讓金容仙徹底失了神。  
這個妖孽，她想。  
「我明天就這樣表演可以嗎？」  
金容仙回過神，覺得她在說夢話。  
她施力扳倒她，又跨回她的腿上。  
「不準。」  
「那你也不準。」  
「看我心情。」  
文星伊瞇著眼低吟了聲，金容仙知道那是她要開始的暗號。  
她喜歡她這個樣子，低調的侵略性，深沉的眼眸中只有她一人。  
金容仙的氣息因興奮而有些不穩，卻在下一刻又被封住。  
她在迷茫中感覺到自己身上僅存的布料全被扒了下來。  
「好濕。」文星伊笑她。  
「你害的。」  
她總是有辦法挑起文星伊慾望的戰火。  
看吧，她的小年下正挑著她的敏感點攻擊。  
她收回思緒，用全身心去投入這場歡愛。

-

隔天金容仙帶著有些發酸的身體死死地盯著休息室裡的轉播。  
小年下一如既往，該扭的該頂的一下都沒少，甚至還變本加厲。  
她有些氣憤，剛轉開門就撞上剛結束表演的文星伊。  
文星伊摟著她，眼睛瞥了眼螢幕畫面。  
「看了？怎麼樣？」  
「你還敢問怎麼樣？」  
她笑著把她摟更緊了。  
金容仙抬眼看她，舞台光的熱度照的她脖頸都是細細密密的汗水。  
她突然就想到，昨天她最後一次到達高峰的角度也是這樣。  
文星伊也是這樣冒著熱氣把她圈在懷裡。  
她軟了不只一分，卻不想文星伊看出來，只好把重量全壓在對方身上。  
「今天文公子又撩了多少人啊？」  
「那得要看你的回答了，我的目的從來都只有一個，你說是不是，頌樂公主？」

金容仙怒在個人舞台完美的展現自己身體的曲線。  
誰叫那個傢伙台上撩台下也要撩，她覺得自己有些喪失身為姊姊的尊嚴。  
你說不準就不準啊？  
果然她剛結束就看文星伊半黑的臉。  
她沒理她，歡歡喜喜的準備下一個舞台去了。  
只是金容仙萬萬沒想到文星伊在安可舞台居然穿了被剪成無袖的帽踢。  
她的目光不可抑制的總是往她身上飄。  
金容仙就喜歡看她這副少年樣。  
文星伊一定是故意的，她想。  
果然下一秒對方就邊跳著舞邊逼近她，然後在她轉過身的那個瞬間開口。  
「晚上等著瞧。」

 

END


End file.
